Breakdown
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Amy confronts Sonic when he misses their date. Sonic/Amy one-shot


**A/N: **Hi again, hope everyone's been enjoying the stories I wrote.

Pen: Even though you've hardly gotten any reviews.

Quiet. Anyway, I'm here to try my hand at another angsty fic.

Sword: *sniff*

Uh-oh. We better start quick. Uh, the disclaimer please.

Sword: Th-The author d-doesn't *starts to cry*

Pen: Oh for heaven's sake. The author doesn't own the characters or the song. The song that inspired it is owned by Seether and the characters are owned by Sega. Now start the story.

Right.

**Breakdown**

"How could you forget again about our date Sonic? Just tell me: how?"

Sonic sighed mentally as Amy continued to yell at him. People walking throughout the park that day would see the two of them having what could be called a lover's spat. However, it was more like Sonic recieving a verbal beating from Amy. But he was used to it. It was always like this and unfortunately, he would have to make sure it was always like this.

Sonic had noticed that Amy had been yelling at him for a good thirty minutes and the sun had already set, with the moon beginning to climb into the sky. He turned back to Amy, whose hands were on her hips, as she expected an answer. "Well?" she asked.

"What?" Sonic feigned ignorance, pretending as if his mind was far off somewhere else.

Amy stomped her foot. "See? Even whenever I try to have a conversation with you, its like you ignore me no matter what! Its like you don't even care about me!"

_If only you knew Ames_, Sonic thought.

"I'm sorry Ames, I guess I just forget," Sonic lamely tried, hoping it would satisfy her like always. However, Amy wasn't having any of it this time.

"Don't you Ames me, Mister Hedgehog! And don't give me that excuse because that's what you always say! 'I forgot' or 'It totally slipped my mind'! I want to know the truth!"

_Oh, so its gonna be one of THOSE times_. Every once in a while, Amy would finally get sick of his excuses and blow up at him like she did now. Sonic could handle the anger just fine. It was what always came after the anger that nearly made him spill his guts to Amy. And each time, it got harder and harder.

"Tell me!" she angrily yelled at him.

"Amy, I've told you before: I think of you as just a friend. Nothing more," Sonic lied. He hated lying almost as much as he hated Eggman. _In fact,_ he thought, _its because of Egghead that I have to do this_.

"You know what I think it is Sonic?" Amy said to him. Sonic gulped. Had she figured it out? "I think its because you're afraid of commitment."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief mentally and almost laughed at how far off she was. "So that's your analysis Freud?" he asked

"Well its the truth isn't it?" she pressed. "That's why you never take any real interest in any girls."

"If I say yes, will you just forgive me and we can quit this," he asked.

She growled, causing Sonic to take a step back. "Well, its the only thing that somewhat makes sense. The only thing I don't get is, if you don't care about a relationship, then why do you make it such a point to keep me safe and always try to make me happy?"

There it was. Sonic was feeling nervous. She was right on top of him and so close to probably figuring it out.

"I mean I can always trust you to make stuff up to me, but I can never trust you to just do what you say you're gonna do," she continued.

Sonic was half-listening as he waged a mental battle. Logic and his heart constantly argued.

"Just tell her and stop breaking her heart!" his heart began as always.

"And do what? Risk her becoming a bigger target to others? Eggman isn't the only one. There's other criminals as well, some more dangerous than Eggman!" Logic shot back.

"Yes, but she's usually their target anyway!" Heart pointed out.

"Look, you knew right from the start that we couldn't get involved with anybody. It would just be too big of a risk," Logic said.

His heart was silent. "You know it has to be this way," Logic said, trying to be comforting. "You know what you have to do."

"Are you even listening?" Amy yelled, breaking his thoughts. Sonic blinked and focused on her. "Ugh, you know Sonic, somtimes I don't even know why I try."

"Amy, I-"

"No, don't. You know what?" Amy told him. "I hate you. I hate you so much right now."

Sonic tried to put his hand on her shoulder as an attempt to comfort, but she pushed it away. "Just get away from me," she whispered.

Sonic stepped back and began to walk away. He knew it wasn't over and what was about to come would damn near kill him when he heard it.

"Sonic, wait!" Sonic stopped and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _Here it comes_. He turned to see Amy running up to him, tears streaming from her eyes. She grabbed his hand as she begged him, "Please, just tell me why. Is it me? Am I too clingy or something? Please tell me."

"Amy..."

"Yes?"

"I...I can't," he said as he felt her hands release his. She dropped to her knees and buried her head.

Sonic thought about giving her a hug or doing some sort of friendly gesture, but decided against it. Instead he turned around and started to run.

"Sonic, why?" Amy sobbed.

Sonic kept running, feeling like he was about to cry himself._ No can't do that. Can't show any weakness and I can't show how I really feel about her._

"You've done the right thing," Logic told him. However, all Sonic felt like he had done was break a girl's heart who he cared for.

**A/N:** So, before you kill me, I am a sonamy fan but I wanted to try my hand at doing something like this.

Sword: Waaahh!

Can you calm him down?

Pen: Nope, not even fighting is doing the trick.

Ok, well hope you liked it.


End file.
